The Crazed Alchemist
by Figment EFP
Summary: A Crazed girl meets a blind girl in an asylum. They escape into Shamballa through the Gates. Starts off with background of main girl's reason for being in asylum.
1. Chapter 1: The Mistake

Chapter One

The old chair had been haunting the room for months. The chair itself was beautiful. It was a deep velvet blue colour with small, almost unnoticeable grooves running through it. The chair was soft yet would swallow you alive. The monster gave the room an eerie feeling. The chair was evil. At least thats what the chair's owner thought.

She stood at the opposite end of the room, as far from the chair as she could get. She was hidden by the shadows, the only thing visible were her small, bare feet. She kept shifting from one foot to the other, the hard wood floors cold against her sensitive feet. Slowly, she slid down the wall, curling into a ball in the corner. She gave a groan, her fingers threading through her storm cloud gray hair. She rocked back and forth, the gun in one hand, her small, stuffed rabbit in the other. The girl muttered inaudible things to herself and would shout profanities at the chair.

She stood and the full length of her body was exposed. She had long, pale legs and wide hips. Her stomache was flat. Her chest was small for her hip size. Her shoulders were narrow and her collarbone protruded from the chest like two small hills. She was sickly thin, her face hallow, cheeks sunk into her skull. Her cheekbones were high and her eyes were large, having a deep amethyst colouring. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and angled. Her hair was a deep gray, coming to rest at her thighs. She was indeed a beautiful girl.

Her eyes narrowed on the chair as she pointed the small hand gun, a 357 magnum revolver, to it.

"why do you think you can control me? You're nothing but a stupid fucking chair!" she waved the gun at the chair. "Dammit stop it! Stop mocking me!" She fired the gun twice. It back fired, throwing her small frame against the wall.

Upstairs, everyone's sound sleep was disturbed by the awful ringing. A woman stood by her bedroom window. She had long red hair that hit the middle of her back and green eyes that were dead. Her face was hallow, but she had a distorted beauty. Her narrow eyes didn't shift as her husband groaned and jumped from the bed. "What the hell was that?" The red haired woman didn't move. The moon light hit her skin, making it glow. She closed her eyes. "Tsumibito? Didn't you hear the noise?" he asked. Instead of saying anything, she gave ghostly smile.

Her head twisted, almost to an unnatural angle to look at the man now standing beside the bed. He had deep blue hair, the colour of a midnight sky, pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were an unearthy white eyes. He stared back at his beautiful bride "Go check on the children dear." She looked back out the window.

The man walked out the door and down the hallway. It had a menacing vibe emanating through the narrow path. He opened the first door, finding his eldest child, his daughter Ichigo, wrapping a blanket around herself. She looked exactly like her mother but with short hair. "Daddy, what was that?" But instead of answering he walked to the next room.

His only son, Hatori, stood, his face doused with drowsiness. His hair mirrored his dad's, only short and spiked in every direction. He blinked the sleep from his eyes. "what's wrong Dad?" he gasped. His father gasped too. "REN!" they said together.

Both of them headed down stairs to the, Hatori almost falling down. They both saw Ren, laying against the wall. Her hands were badly burnt and her face had backfire dust all over it. She didn't move. By now both Tsumibito and Ichigo had followed down the stairs. They stood several stairs up, watching. Hatori stood on the very bottom step. The father ran to the fragile girl. She groaned and rubbed her head. Just as the father was about to hold his little girl, she screamed. "Back away demon!" She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

Tsumibito lunged forward and screamed. "KYORUU!"

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: Falling

Chapter Two

The silver haired girl stared, her eyes growing large. She took a deep breath in. Her vision stayed on the bullet hole, which was now blood soaked. Her eyes slowly traveled to her father's face. His eyes were glued onto the wound. His eyes were wide. When he looked back at at the silver haired girl, the corner of his mouth was dripping the sweet crimson life. He stared, his eyes bulging. "R-ren..." his voice fell as he sank to his knees. Ren just stared at her father.

By now Tsumibito had run down the stairs to her husband. "Ichigo, call the police." her daughter, who stood frozen in shock, was finally to snap back to reality. She ran up the stairs to the phone. Hatori ran to Ren. Just as he was about to comfort her, his mother snapped "Do not show such compassion for such a monster." Tsumibito glared at the little child. Realizing there was no hope to save Kyoruu, she stood, blood soaking the chest and stomache of her night gown. "You're going to be locked away. Forever. In the crazy home. That's the only place for you. You're nothing but a monster."


End file.
